


Lay Your Sleeping Head, My Love

by maggie33



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: "But in my arms till break of day Let the living creature lie, Mortal, guilty, but to me, The entirely beautiful."





	Lay Your Sleeping Head, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Lay Your Sleeping Head, My Love by Maggie M.

Title: Lay your sleeping head, my love  
Author: Maggie M.  
Fandom: X Files  
Pairing: M/K/Sc  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoiler: Tiny one for "The Red and the Black", I think.   
Disclaimer: Title borrowed from WH. Auden. Fox, Alex and Dana borrowed from you know who. And I don't want to give them back. *pout*  
Summary:   
   "But in my arms till break of day   
   Let the living creature lie,   
   Mortal, guilty, but to me   
   The entirely beautiful."  
Warning: Schmoop alert, no angst in here. And Alex has two arms. Sorry, I just can't write him with one.  
Archive: RatB and Basement, anyone else, please ask.   
Feedback:   
Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta Myriam. You're the best, girl. :)

* * *

Midnight, the witching hour. I'm so tired that instead of opening the door I just lean against it with my eyes closed. Would anyone mind if I slept on the doormat tonight? 

After the indescribable effort of turning the key in the lock, closing the door and taking off my coat I dream only about throwing myself on the couch and sleep, sleep, sleep. Or at least try to sleep.

Something stops me dead in my tracks. I don't know what it is exactly, but my eyes lock on the bedroom door. I walk slowly, gun in my hand and push the door open.

What I see takes my breath away. 

They lay together, plunged deep in sleep. She's on her back, wearing a long, black, satin and damn sexy nightgown, left shoulderstrap falling low on her arm, the black, shiny material barely covering her nipple. Her skin is like alabaster within the confines of a black, polished marble. It makes her look like a precious, porcelain doll with a smooth, serene face framed with red, silky hair. 

He lays on his stomach, naked. The perfection of his tanned body against her smaller frame makes my throat suddenly very dry. His right arm is draped possessively around her waist, his bent leg rests on her thighs and his face is buried in her neck. His left hand is hidden under the pillow, close to his gun. It's always there and we stopped trying to convince him a long time ago that it's not necessary. 

I can't count how many times that gun landed on the floor during some of our wilder rides. Scaring the shit out of all three of us for the first time. We froze like three rabbits in the headlights convinced that not very friendly individuals managed to sneak into my apartment. Or rather me and Scully froze for a long few seconds during which Alex moved, quick as a flash, in front of us, covering us with his body from possible gunshots. 

After discovering the reason of the unexpected noise and laughing with relief at it, we tried to tell him how touched we were with his reaction. 'Cut that sentimental crap, will ye?' was his response. And then he proceeded to fuck us both through the mattress. Danger does that sometimes to our Alex. Not that we minded, of course. Not that we ever mind. 

I'm leaning against the frame and feast my eyes on my beautiful ones. The sight before me has the first place on my Top Five List of The Most Beautiful Sights in The World. No, wait, delete that. There's another one, which I love much, much more. Seeing their faces on the verge of simultaneous orgasm, lips parted, two pairs of eyes, green and blue, glazed with lust and hearing Scully screaming and Alex whispering the same word over and over again as they come. And that word is my name. 'FOX! OH MY GOD! FOX!' from Scully, the perfect background to Alex's soft 'Fox' *breath* 'Fox" *breath again* 'foxfoxfoxfoxfox'. I'm a junkie for this. 

My body responds to the sights before my eyes and to the memories it brings. Did I say I was tired? Not anymore. Now I'm plainly and simply horny. And one part of me wants to just go there and fuck first Scully in her expensive, drawn-out-straight-from-my-erotic-fantasies black satin and then Alex and keep doing it for the rest of the night. But the second part shouts at the same time 'Let them sleep, you insatiable pervert. Can't you think of anything but sex in their presence?' Well, I can, but it's so damn hard having both of their warm bodies so close at hand. 

Alex shifts in his sleep and snuggles closer to Scully. He lays half on top of her now. Her leg pushes between his thighs and her thigh snuggles tightly against his groin. 

It's like an invisible string that pulls my body forward until I'm sitting on the edge of the bed touching the black, slippery material on Scully's hip. My fingers travel up Alex's arm to her breast and stay there caressing the nipple through the silk. I hear a sigh and I look straight into two crystal-blue eyes smiling at me. 

Before I manage to speak Scully puts her finger on her mouth then points to Alex. I nod.

"Hey."

"Hey."

We whisper like members of the 'don't awake Alex' conspiracy. 

"How long have you been here?"

"Alex called me around ten and we decide to wait for you."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"He wanted to surprise you."

"How...How is he?"

In this single question I try to stress all the anxiety and fear we both felt during his two-month absence. All the nights of imagining him lying somewhere dead or injured so badly that he can't let us know. Me lying in Scully's arms as he's laying now, her hand stroking my hair and her voice soothing and comforting me like a child frightened of the dark. 

She smiles and I sigh with relief even before she speaks.

"He's fine, just dead tired. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow."

"So I guess I'm just in time for a warm welcome." - says that first, horny part of me.

My hand, which was lying all this time on Scully's breast, now squeezes hard. My fellow FBI agent gasps and twitches. Alex makes a little complaining noise, and stirs, but doesn't quite wake up. 

Scully drives my hand away as if some nagging fly. 

"Stop that, you pervert." She whispers trying to sound intimidating, but it's really hard when you're laying on your back, all black silk and alabaster skin, looking like every guy's wet dream come true. And she can't stop smiling. So I bend my head and kiss her on the lips. 

Ohhhh, heaven... That's what I've been wanting to do all day. To kiss those warm, inviting lips, to feel her tongue gently dueling with mine, to lose myself in her taste. 

A low murmur of protest right behind my ear drives me back to reality. I guess our Sleeping Beauty is finally waking up. You'd probably wake up too if someone was squashing your arm with all of his weight. 

I sit back and look at him.

One green eye gazes at me from under long eyelashes. 

"Oh, that's youuu..." he drawls sleepily. 

And the green light is gone, hidden again under the eyelid. 

"Watch out, Alex or you'll knock me off my feet with your overenthusiastic welcome."

"Ha, ha..." comes the sleepy reply, but his eyes remain closed. 

He must be really tired, because he usually never misses the chance to bite back, smart-ass. But now he only sighs softly in Scully's arms and she smiles at him, her fingers tracing patterns on his skin in a tender caress. 

Seeing them like that content and relaxed, and in my bed fills me with something I hadn't felt for a long, long time, something other that instant physical reaction in the form of the very impressive erection pressing against my trousers. Something that very closely resembles that sweet, elusive thing called happiness. 

And I want to lay between them and hug them close feeling their soft breathes on my neck and their heartbeats against my chest.

"Lay your sleeping head, my love,  
Human on my faithless arm"

The verses appear in my head from a forgotten corner of my mind as I strip slowly in the bathroom and step under the shower spray. What was it, that poem? Oh, yes...

"But in my arms till break of day  
Let the living creature lie,  
Mortal, guilty, but to me  
The entirely beautiful."

I laugh. If they could hear me now... reciting poetry like a lovesick teenager. Alex would be taunting me for weeks. 

If he'd ever stay that long. 

Shit. I bang my fist on the wall. But the tension doesn't want to go away. How long can he stay with us this time? The whole weekend, three days, four? And then he'll be gone again, probably after the fight, because I won't be able to refrain from trying to stop him. Scully will be trying to calm me down and I'll be yelling at her in between throwing insults at him.

And then only slamming the door and silence for weeks or months broken by rare phone calls or e-mails with pieces of information he managed to steal from his former employers. The only sign that he's alive and one day will return home.

Because that's what we are for him. Home. As he told us the last time he was here. He laid between our bodies, all of us sweaty and panting after hours of steamy hot sex. He was playing with Scully's hair with one hand, the fingers of the other tangled with mine. And then he said that. Whispered actually, hiding his face in the red hair and gripping my hand so tightly it almost hurt.

'You are my home.' 

But so we wouldn't think he's the one talking 'sentimental crap' now, he added much louder with a smirk 'Damn, you make me soft.' Scully's fingers sneaked in the lower regions of his body and she commented 'I'd say we make you very hard, lover.' That ended the conversation quickly and effectively and for a long time we turned our attention to other matters. 

Who would have thought, after that first time, that it would last? That weird, twisted, wonderful, absolutely mind-blowing thing between us. 

And it all started with a kiss. One, single kiss on the cheek, which brought me back my faith. 

We'd been lovers for some time then, Scully and I. In bed we created our own small and tiny world where we weren't FBI agents Mulder and Scully, just two lovers Fox and Dana. We laughed, made love, used chocolate not just for eating and said all these silly little things lovers say to each other in the bliss of afterglow. 

It was, it *is* my anchor to reality, my escape from insanity.

During one of these 'Fox and Dana' moments I told her about Alex. About Honkong and Tunguska, about the kiss. She listened patiently and then said only one thing. 'UST.' My response wasn't very intelligent. 'Us...what?' "UST.' She repeated. 'Unresolved sexual tension. You should sleep with him, Fox.' 

Hundreds of flying saucer could have landed outside my windows, an army of aliens could have marched through my bedroom door, I wouldn't have noticed them. I was looking at my petite redhead lover sitting naked in the middle of my bed, eating cherries from a glass plate as if nothing had happened and my jaw landed on the floor with a loud thud. 

'I should do *what*?!'

'Oh, come on. Don't tell me, you didn't fantasize about it. He's really hot.'

She giggled suddenly like a little girl. 'I'd give him one without thinking.'

My cock responded eagerly to this vision even before my brain could fully register what she just said. 'See.' She said pointing at my groin. 'I was soooo right.' And then she slowly and deliberately licked the red juice from her fingers. And then she wasn't able to do anything more than to writhe and moan as I furiously pounded into her, trying to banish the arousing vision of Alex in her place from my mind. 

And maybe it would have lead nowhere and stayed in the sphere of theoretical considerations if Alex hadn't chosen that one particular moment to break into my apartment again.

We didn't notice him until he stood by the bed, gun in one hand, and commented sarcastically. 'Well, well, well. Mulder...I have to say that's better than any of your porn.' 

It really wasn't my day for intelligent answers. What came from my mouth sounded like 'Uuurghh...' as I rolled from the comfortable place between Scully's thighs. 

You could say he was surprised by my reaction, or rather by my lack thereof. Maybe you really shouldn't lay naked on a bed, basking in the afterglow while the person who was supposed to be your mortal enemy stands by said bed with a gun pointed at your head. Unless, of course you're a hundred percent sure the person in question won't shoot you.

And I was sure of that. I did some thinking, after the kiss, and suddenly all the pieces fell in place. I knew he wouldn't hurt me no matter what. 

So I just smile as I continued to stare at him openly. Scully was right, he was hot as he stood there, dangerous and sensuous in black leather, trying to act Mr. Nonchalant as his gaze was jumping from Scully to me. And he wasn't looking at our faces.

And since our eyes were more or less on level of his crotch, we could see that he was interested. Very interested, indeed.

Maybe I created some kind of telepathic connection with Scully during those 5 years of working together, because we reached out at the same time in the same direction.

Our hands met on the zipper of his jeans. He backed out, or rather tried to as my other hand landed on his hip. One move of Scully's agile fingers and his jeans unzipped. One move of mine and they slid down his hips. 

Oh, yesssss...

'What are you doing?' he managed to choke out.

Although it sounded more like 'What...are...you...fuuuuck (that was Scully's nails scraping the length of his cock through his boxers)...do...ing...ohhhhhhhh...' (that was my hand finding his balls under said boxers).

Scully, not one to lose her head in any situation, answered sweetly 'We're seducing you, Alex. Isn't that obvious?'

The rest is history.

He ran after that first time, of course. When we woke up early in the morning, he was gone. No trace of his presence, only his scent clinging to our skin and memories of his moans still in the air. 

I looked at Scully, not knowing what to say, not even knowing what to feel. She looked back, quiet certainty in her eyes and said 'He'll be back.'

She was right, as always.

He was back. Four days later, on Saturday evening. Only this time he knocked.

Scully was already in her undies and I was trying to get her bra opened with my teeth, not such an easy task, believe me. Then we heard knocking. Since I was still in my trousers, I opened the door.

And there he was, looking delectable and ravishing in the same, black leather jacket, beautiful green eyes gazing at me uncertainly. 

'Hey.' He said smiling a bit nervously and, I couldn't believe my eyes, blushed like a schoolboy on his first date. 

It was clear that without encouragement from my side, he'd be standing there till the end of time. So I drew him inside, shut the door, pushed him against the wall and kissed him until we both couldn't breathe. 

When we finally got to the bedroom, I still had my trousers on but Alex was completely naked. To this day I have no idea how we managed to do that. I only remember kissing him, pushing my tongue into that beautiful mouth and him responding eagerly and wantonly to that kiss. Once in the bedroom I gave him a hard shove that sent him sprawling on the bed. Scully said only one word 'Finally...' and for the rest of the night we used our mouths for completely different reasons than talking. 

This time Alex stayed for the whole Sunday. We let him leave in the evening only after the promise that he would return ASAP and that he would call from time to time to let us know he's alive and well. 

The next time he stayed for three days and I'd love to see once more the look on Skinner's face when we both asked for a day off on the same Monday. I think that was the moment when our boss started to suspect we were having an affair. 

Well, he wasn't that far from truth.

My cock is so hard now it aches, the tip glistening with precum. Will someone please tell me why am I standing here, in the steamy bathroom, musing and brooding instead of joining my two beautiful lovers? Guess that's why they call me Spooky. A normal person would already be making love to the two most beautiful creatures who ever walked the face of the earth, who, for some strange reason, seem to want me, desire me, love me.

Love. Me. Me, the arrogant egotistical bastard, who thinks the world revolves around him. The mad crusader who doesn't care who he hurts in his quest for the truth. I don't deserve them. Yet, here they are, waiting for me in my bed. Everyone, I think you can call me Lucky instead of Spooky from now on.

I know I must be grinning like an idiot when I return to the bedroom and kneel on the bed. I touch Alex's back, loving the familiar feeling of his smooth skin under my hand. 

Dana untangles herself from Alex's arms and reaches for me. We kiss kneeling on the bed with Alex's body between us, shivering slightly as my fingers caress gently the cleft parting his perfect, firm ass. 

Dana's lips are soft and sweet, but her kisses are far from tender as she bites the corner of my mouth and pushes her tongue inside, her fingers curling in my hair. 

She breaks the kiss suddenly and lifts the black silk, revealing her flat stomach and round breasts with nipples already erect. The view is very arousing. I love her naked body, but tonight, I want something different. So I stop her from taking off her gown.

"Leave it." 

She looks at me, surprise mixing with lust in her eyes.

"You look wonderful, I like you in black silk. A lot." I leer at her.

"Present from Alex." 

She kisses him and he smiles although his eyes are still closed.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear, my mouth replacing Dana's on his moist, delicious lips.

Dana laughs. 

"He knew you'd love it. He said the present was more for you than for me. But since I look better in black silky gowns than you do, I think I'll keep it."

I give Alex's earlobe an affectionate bite.

"He was right."

"Could you please stop talking as if I wasn't there and maybe fuck me instead? Or is it too much to ask?"

"Oh, I see someone has stopped pretending he's asleep."

"It's really hard to sleep when you two are yapping above my head."

He tries to turn on his back but my hands keeps him in place. I look at my redhead partner. 

"How about an Alex sandwich?" 

Dana licks his lips.

"Excellent. I'm very hungry."

Alex starts struggling under my hands. I smack him on the ass, causing a loud "Ouch." He turns his head and looks at me with pretend-anger, but I see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Do I have any say in this?"

"Not at all. Now assume the position, boy."

"Sir, yes sir." He mocks as he lies on his side facing Dana.

"Next time I'll bring Dana' tight, black leather outfit. We'll chain you to the bed face down. And then we'll whip you and fuck you until you scream", he murmurs dreamily, caressing Dana's thigh.

"Very funny." 

"It is. I know I'll be a great Mistress, boys."

Dana smiles wildly. I press my body to Alex's back, rubbing my hard dick against his ass. We both moan loudly aroused by the physical contact as much as by the image of our redhead lover as a leather clad dominatrix, cracking her whip at her slaves. 

I put my fingers on Dana's lips and she takes them in her mouth suckling them like the most delicious of lollypop. After a while she guides my hand between her legs and her lips claim Alex's in a fierce kiss. My fingers slip a little in her wet, slick opening and she moans in Alex's mouth. I push deeper using my thumb to massage her clit.

My teeth tighten on Alex's shoulder and his desperate moans join Dana's. I lick away my teethmarks on his skin fingerfucking her at the same time. 

"Foooox..." they breathe and it almost makes me come right there and then.

Alright, babies, foreplay's over. Showtime.

I withdraw my fingers from Dana's body and guide Alex's swollen cock between her thighs so that only the head is hidden within her slick wetness. He tries to push further in, but I steady his hips.

"Not yet, love. Wait for me", I whisper licking his earlobe. He lets out a complaining whimper, but stops moving obediently. 

I caress his buttocks. My finger, wet with Dana's juices slides easily into his tight opening. His nails dig in Dana's shoulder. She kisses him hard, biting his lower lip. 

I add two more fingers. Alex's body trembles with the effort not to drive in her as my fingers find and stroke his prostate. 

"Please...Fox..." he begs, "Please...let me..."

His hips buckle against my hand and Dana moves closer to keep his cock half engulfed in her slick channel.

I replace my fingers with my cock, thrusting the wet head through the tight ring of muscle. He gasps and tenses in expectation. I plunge all the way in with one hard shove, pushing him deep into Dana. 

They both cry out from the sheer pleasure. I know I won't hold out much longer. I thrust harder, changing the angle a bit so my cock is brushing against Alex's gland with each stroke. 

We move together in a well-known rhythm. I feel the orgasm building inside me, begging for release. But I want to see them coming first.

"Alex...Dana...I want you to come..."

My voice is ragged and hoarse. My hips are moving fast. Alex's body shivers under my hands. 

"Come for me, my loves...Come for me."

I push hard into him driving him even deeper into Dana, my eyes locked on their faces. 

And then I hear it. Dana screams and Alex whispers my name again and again as they come together in perfect harmony.

Alex's muscles clench around my cock and after one more hard thrust I shoot my load deep inside his ass. 

Oh God...Ohhhhhh yessss...No wonder Frenchmen call it the 'petite mort'. I don't want to move ever, I want to stay like this and never wake up. 

Alex shifts and my softening cock slips from his tender hole. I pull him closer nuzzling his neck and stroking his hair. He purrs like a satiated cat, which sends Dana in a fit of giggles. She pulls away from him and pulls her gown off. She uses it to clean Alex and me and then throws it carelessly on the floor.

Alex cuddles close to me, his head resting on my chest. I pat the other side of the bed and Dana climbs there without a word.

It is as it should be. 

I fall asleep feeling Alex's hair under my chin and Dana's round breasts against my arm.

Lucky Mulder, that's me. 

The end.

  
Archived: September 15, 2001 


End file.
